Photochromic polymers are receiving attention in various applications including electronic devices, molecular switches, color changing lenses, optical data storage, and selective masking of materials for nanolithography. However, currently utilized polymers often lack characteristics which allow for durability and recyclability. Consequently, a need exists for photochromic polymers that can be recycled and have improved mechanical properties.